You Belong With Me
by SerenaCarter
Summary: It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve her, he deserved a girl who would love him, and love him forever. My heart ached and pulled, and a tear escaped my eye, that girl would never be me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, since I'm finished with this story, I'm going to be editing it, FULLY. I'm going to expand on things, making it more interesting and all. So enjoy:  
**

You Belong With Me

Chapter 1: The Oprah Show

Here I was, back stage at the Oprah Show. Somewhere, I would have never figured I'd be in a million years. Really, little Isabella-preferably Bella-Swan, with long curly brown hair and brown eyes on Oprah? Honestly I still didn't believe it myself. These past few years had been exceptional and extraordinary and plain mad; a good mad of course. I really felt like one of the luckiest people in the world, everything was perfect and I loved it so much, nothing in this world could bring me down from my high...they would have to try really hard to.

I am here because of a song I wrote. The only song I've ever wrote. This song means a lot to me. A few years back I was so utterly upset that I though writing would refresh me in some way. it didn't work out so well, so I started writing more poem things, but they ended up more as song lyrics. At the idea back then I scoffed at the idea of me singing them, but eventually warmed up to the idea and kept going with it. After months I finished the song, and named it 'You Belong With Me'.

Right now I was getting dolled up in the makeup room. The make-up artists worked flustered on my face, trying in vain to finish before I was due on the show. Hair stylists were also working fervently on my hair. Before hand the wardrobe crew had put together my outfit, which consisted of a glamorous dress, shiny black pumps, silver bangle and necklace. **(A/N: Outfit on profile!) **I was nervous and frantic. How would this go? I was going on live television! In front of millions! On Oprah!**  
**

My song had made number one worldwide. It had become a hit as soon as I first sang it. Where ever you go, if someone is singing my song, they're not humming it, they're actually singing the lyrics, word for word. Of course everyone knows what the song means and all, but Oprah asked me to come today to explain how, what and why I wrote this song. A lot of people know that there is my own story behind it but, no one knows what it is. This is why Oprah asked me to come on the show. It was quite a scandal as everyone (paparazzi mostly) was always nosy and intrigued about my secrecy and reasons behind the song.

My makeup and hair was done now and I was just behind the door that enters on set where Oprah sat and where the leather couch was. I was nervous and fidgeting with my designer outfit. I straightened out the dress, and made sure my necklace was in place. I looked back on how I actually got here, and smiled. I was twenty now and things couldn't have been more perfect.

"Hello Miss Swan." I turned around and saw Oprah, who had interrupted my musings.

"Hi Oprah, thank-you so much for having me on your show." I said sincere, and smiled.

"Nonsense darling, thank-_you_. Now I'm going to go on stage and do my intro and then say your intro then call you on stage, ok." She smiled and laughed, "Don't be scared it's fine," She said referring to the expression on my face.

"Okay." I breathed out. Oprah walked past the door and onto the stage. I heard cheers and applause. She then did her intro, discussing the topics today, the special guests and agenda. I bit my lip in anxiousness while she talked.

"Here you have it folks, the reason why we had to use a bigger studio for this show.....Bella Swan!" I took a deep breath and walked on stage waving at everyone. The audience, who I must say was huge, started cheering and clapping. I also heard a few cat-calls and wolf whistles. I saw my family and friends. All waving at me and cheering. I walked up to Oprah and gave her a hug and peck on the cheek. I sat down on the legendary leather lounge.

"Hello Bella! We are all grateful for you coming on this show!" She yelled over the crowd. I laughed.

"Thanks for having me." I said. The crowds' noise had died down.

"Now Bella, let's get down to business. How did this song come about." She asked.

"Well Oprah, this is going to be a long story. I was tired of the way my life was heading. So I decided to write down all of it. See where it takes me. Then I realized that it wasn't working so I tried song lyrics. This helped to cope with things and even gain confidence to change my life around." I said.

"You did a very good job at that." Oprah said. The audience laughed, and so did I.

"Yeah I did. Anyways I know you have other questions but if I answer them now it will ruin the story. So how about I say my story behind the lyrics?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Oprah said.

"I'll start with the people or characters in my story. I have my group of friends that I love so much, but just one of them I love so much more. There is Alice, my little pixie of a friend. She has short black spiky hair sparkly silver eyes and is very short. The best way to describe her would be; Big things come in small packages." I said with a smile and bit my lip again.

"Then there is her boyfriend Jasper. He is one of the sweetest guys you'd ever met. He was there when I needed help....kinda like my personal shrink. He is really tall, sandy blond hair and blue eyes," I described and looked through the audience, not being able to see too well because of the bright lights.

"Jasper's sister Rosalie, has such a kind heart and soul. She is beautiful inside and out. She has long blond hair, pale blue icy eyes and the perfect figure." I gushed with a laugh.

"Then her boyfriend, Emmett. Well Emmett is one of a kind, I tell you what." I then heard a WOO come from the audience and I laughed. "That was probably him. He is huge. Tall and very muscular and tough, but on the inside, he is as soft as a marsh mellow teddy bear." I giggled and I heard some laughs from the audience.

"Then last but not least is Edward. The most kind, caring, thoughtful person ever. He has beautiful messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes. And...enough said." The audience laughed.

"Of course there was his girlfriend, Tanya. This girl is practically the cliche' cheerleader that everyone hates. She has strawberry blond curls and beautiful figure, but she had nothing on Rosalie. Anyways she was beautiful on the outside but ugly on the inside. But she was Edwards, Even though she cheated on him the whole time, and deep down he knew it.

"Then there is my mom Renee. She helps me through everything. Also Edward, Alice and Emmett are brothers and sister and their parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen have hearts of gold. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and their parents, Daniel and Crystal Hale are very generous. Basically they're all the people in my song." I finished.

"Now Bella, about your story behind those lyrics, do tell." Oprah leaned in fascinated.

"Okay so I'll start with;

"_you're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humour like I do."_

"Well it started when Edward and I were..............................

**FlashBack**

**A/N: READ! IMPORTANT....IF YOU DON'T READ YOU WON'T GET THE REST OF STORY!**

**Okay so how do you like this idea? I wanted to make it different to other You Belong With Me stories. So when it flashes back it goes into the past from Bella memories. Then at the end of that chapter it will go back to present day (Oprah show) and then Bella say the next few lines, then FlashBack! Ok. Now from now on the present day (Oprah Show) Will be in bold and the FlashBack will be in normal, because then it will be confusing to read.  
**

**I'm so excited!**

**Review!**

**-Natalily**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _"you're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said. She doesn't get your humour like I do."_

_**Previously:**_

"_**Well it started when Edward and I were..............................**_

_**Flashback!**_

Right now I am sitting in my friend Edwards's room, doing biology homework. Well I am while he is trying to apologise to his girlfriend. He had said a joke in front of all our friends and his football mates. The joke was kind of about her. It was really funny and she got all pissed. So now he is begging for her forgiveness. If I were her, who I wish I was, I'd be laughing along with him playfully slapping his shoulder.

"But Tanya, I am so sorry. I thought I could make you laugh with that joke. I just wanted to see your smile." He said. Who wants to see _her_ sickly sweet smile? That's right only him. "I'm sorry baby. Please." Ew baby. Did you know she actually told him to call her that, because she didn't like it when he called her _love._ She said it sounded like Edward and she were living in the past if he called her love. I think it was because she really didn't love him. "Okay, I promise, yes I do." He sighed. "I, Edward Cullen vow to never ever make fun of my sexy, hot girlfriend, Tanya Denali." OMG! Did she just make him recite that? Seriously I hate that bi-.

"Yes!" Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"She said she'd forgive me, but that I needed to be with her all the time." He said.

"So basically you're her slave or dog or on her beck and call or-" I said but he cut me off.

"Ok, ok I get it." He said. I don't think he did.

"Anyways, I'm finished so I am leaving. Bye Edward." I waved and walked out.

"You are leaving already?" He said. I turned around and saw his eyes showed sadness. Well he can't have his cake and eat it too. He had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, Bye!" I yelled as I ran outside his front door.

"Bye." He yelled back. I walked to my house, which was right next door. I decided to call Alice.

"Hello?" A perky voice answered.

"Hey Alice. It's Bella." I said.

"Hey Bella what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much. Where were you, I was at your house before and neither you nor Emmett were there?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm out with Jazzy and Emmett said he had some...business with Rose to do." She said.

"Ewww. Ok." I said.

"Hey Jazzy just said we're finishing up and he wanted to go see Edward so I can come by and see you!" She squealed.

"Ok See ya Alice!" I said.

"Bye Bella." She said. I waited about twenty minutes and then Alice arrived.

"So I heard Edward had a fight with Tanya." Alice said nudging me.

"No Tanya got pissed when Edward said something 'offensive' to her and now after a whole hour of him begging for her forgiveness they're all lovely again." I sighed.

"Bella, don't worry Edward will come to his senses." Alice said.

"Alice if I don't do anything he's not." I said.

"Bella, that's it!" Alice said. She got lost in thought and then started squealing.

"What Alice?" I groaned.

"I am a genius. I'm serious Bella, when you're married to him you are going to be kissing my ass." She said smug.

"Alice, tell me." I groaned.

"Okay, for starters, I'm his sister so I obviously know he likes you. And don't say he doesn't Bella, because I know! Now look at what you're wearing! You are wearing a long hippy skirt and baggy shirt with sneakers. I love you, but you have the worst fashion sense ever. I'm not saying to dress like Tanya-I think I'm Paris Hilton-Denali, I'm saying dress like me and Rose. I know Eddie will drool over you then. Also make him jealous. Don't actually go on a date with someone to use them, because that always ends bad, but just flirt with guys. And when Edward gets all jealous you be like 'Edward why you jealous, you have Tanya to be jealous around.' And he'll be thinking why he's jealous and that you're the one for him. And that you know how he never believes us when we say she's cheating on him, let's make him actually catch her red handed." She said. By the end she was panting. My jaw practically hit the floor.

"You are so right." I said, shocked.

"When am I not? Don't act so shocked you know I know everything." Alice said.

"Alice I don't know that I know that you know everything." I said.

"Bella I do know you know I know everything." She and laughed. "But anyways Bella lets go check out your closet. We walked upstairs to my room. Alice opened the closet and gasped.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella your clothes....they're horrible. This was the nightmare I had last night. This is a sign. I must get rid of every single article of clothing in here." She said perfectly serious. I sighed.

"I don't care Alice do what you want," I said and flopped on my bed. "As long it is to help _him _fall for me." I said. Sighing, yet again.

"I'm going to need some help....I'm going to call Rose." She said finding her phone in her purse.

"But Alice....she's together with....Emmett." I said in horror.

"Oh no!.....She said if she didn't answer in the first three rings she'd be in the middle of....something. She said to ring again in ten minutes and if no one answers to call the cops and she's missing." Alice said.

"Ok,.....so ring her." I said. Alice dialled Rose's number and waited. She held up one finger, for ring number one, then two. Then....

"Hi Rose," Phew. I tuned out Alice speaking to Rose, she was probably complaining about my clothes. Alice hung up the phone and started going through my closet. She had a box that read in marker 'BELLA'S HORROR CLOTHES!' Sigh, typical Alice. Alice started throwing my clothes in the box. "Jeez Bella, almost everything here is crap, correction _everything_ is crap."

"Get rid of all of it then." I said.

"Really?" She said. I nodded. She squealed.

"My little Bella is maturing in the fashion area." I laughed. Rose arrived soon, with a box in her hands. She huffed and dropped the box on the floor.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's your clothes." She said simply. "Well Alice and I always but clothes for you. We know it's not your style so we put them away in a box." She said.

"There's only one box right?" I asked.

"Nope, there's another five." She said. Walking outside to her car to get another box.

"If you guys weren't rich, I'd be super pissed." I said. The next hour they spent filling my closet with the clothes they bought for me, which I actually liked. They made me feel pretty. Mostly there were shorts, skinny jeans, tops, short skirts (not slutty short), nothing baggy, converse, flip flops, heels, pumps etc.

"Bella, my mom wanted me to invite you to a dinner tonight. You too Rose." She said. "It's just our family Roses and yours. It's smart casual/semi formal type of dinner............So practically I'm going to dress you." She said. Okay a way to show Edward my new wardrobe. **(Outfit on profile) **"Here, wear this." Alice said throwing a bunch of clothes at me. I changed into them, and put on the jewellery she gave me with them. "Bella you look amazing." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Alice sure." I said.

"Bella, Alice Cullen never lies! Even to her bestest friends. So when she says you look amazing, you look freaking amazing!" She said.

"Okay then." I turned to look in my mirror. I did look good. Wow, Alice is good at this shit.

"Okay so I'll see you guys later I'm going to get ready. See you at 6." Rose said before heading out.

"Me too, Bye Bella see you at 6. Don't be late." Alice said and walked out.

* * *

It was five to six so my mom and I started walking over to the Cullen's house. I arrived and said hello to all the parents. Esme said that everyone was in the games room. Yeah their house was so bug they had a games room. Full with Xbox 360, PS3, Wii, couches, arcade games, giant plasma, pool table, poker table with all the chips and other stuff. I walked through and saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper playing Wii and Rose and Alice just sitting and talking. Only the girls realised I had arrived.

"Bella!" Alice shouted. She ran up to me and hugged.

"Alice, I only saw you a few hours ago." I said laughing. The boys had paused their game and turned around to face me. Emmett let out a wolf whistle.

"Wow, who new Bella could look hot?" He said. Rose of course smacked him up the head and I laughed.

"Thank-you Emmett, for that........compliment?" I said more like a question. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Edward walked up to me.

"Bella, you look-" He said but what cut off by an all too familiar witch!

"Eddie, OMG look at you. You sexy beast come here and give me a kiss." He walked behind me to Tanya. I walked over to Alice and Rose who were making gagging sounds. During dinner Edward kept staring at me and I kept blushing every time he did. This made Tanya jealous and she kept trying to get his attention thus making at the parents pissed. I just really hoped Edward would dump her soon. Now preferably.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

**"Wow Bella, there was so much story behind just those few lines." Oprah said.**

**"Yeah I know." I said.**

**"Oh and that Tanya makes my blood boil." She said. I laughed.**

**"Yeah, very much." I said.**

**"Oh and that outfit Alice and Rosalie got Bella to wear for the dinner, well every female in the audience gets that outfit for free!" Oprah shouted and everyone screamed and cheered. "Now Bella, what's next?"**

**"I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like, And she'll never know your story like I do." I said. "Now this starts when I'm waiting in my room for Edward to come like he does every Tuesday........**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I am really happy with how this is going! *Does Alice style squeal!***

**Now review.**

**Lol**

**Plz**

**-Natalily**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: _I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like, And she'll never know your story like I do._

_**Previously: "Now this starts when I'm waiting in my room for Edward to come like he does every Tuesday........"**_

_**Flashback**_

Bella POV

Every Tuesday night Edward comes over to my house. We either study, talk or do something fun. I'm waiting for Edward to come. He usually is here around three-thirty to four. Right now it's five. I had my iPod in its iPod speakers and was listening to music. I went to go ring Edward up.

"Hello." He answered

"Hey Edward, it's Bella, where are you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I can't come. Tanya wants me with her." He said. My heart just felt ice cold now.

"Oh, ok. But doesn't she know every Tuesday you come here." I said.

"She doesn't get it." He said.

"But we organised this before. Why didn't you tell her you had plans?" I asked. I was starting to get pissed.

"Bella I'm sorry." He said.

"Why didn't you call me? To tell me you weren't coming?" I asked.

"I was busy, sorry." He said.

"Edward you always choose Tanya over me. Even when we organised it before hand." I said.

"Bella she's my girlfriend!" He said.

"No............she's more important to you." I whispered.

"No..........it's just, urgh. You're both of the same importance." He said.

"Edward you love Tanya right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, if two buses were coming at each of us who would you push out of the way?" I said.

"That's uncalled for!" He sighed.

"Answer Edward." I demanded

"Bella, you're asking me to choose." He said.

"Edward if I asked this question to Em or Jazz, they'd say their girlfriends but then say sorry to me and I'd accept it. With you have to think long and hard about it and not even answer it. This brings me to the conclusion that you may not love Tanya as you say you do. Even though some reason, she's the bigger and better person, your favourite and your most important.....but for some reason you wouldn't save her life when a bus comes her way." I said and hung up. I was super pissed, but I was also angry and on the verge of tears.

"ARRGHHHH!" I screamed as I sobbed. I got my pillow and threw it on the floor. I then picked it up and started crying into it. I can't do this anymore. Edward has to choose, he can't have the both of us. I got up and wrote in my scrap book. I wrote random words and phrases that fit together. It made me feel better though. I then heard my phone ring.

_The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl  
Damn you'se a sexy chick  
A sexy chick  
Damn you'se a sexy chick  
Damn girl_

"Hello." I said.

"Hey what's up Bella?" Alice said.

"Nothing." I said.

"Bella, you're lying. I'm coming over." She said and hung up. I sighed. My iPod was now playing _Keep Holding On_ by the Glee cast.

Alice arrived in like two minutes. Yes the perks of living next door. I was sitting on my bed when Alice ran through my door.

"Now, Bella you're going to tell me what's-...................Bella, have you been crying?" She asked then ran to me and grabbed me in a hug. "Bella, what happened?" I told her everything that happened. "Bella, my brother is an idiot. Don't worry okay." She said.

"Alice, it's late, you can go home and get some sleep." I said.

"You sure?" She asked I nodded. "Good Night."

"Night." I then drifted into a sleep.

**BACK TO PRESENT**

"**Oh, I think I'm crying." Oprah said as a backstage person handed me a box of tissues. I hadn't realized I was crying. I dabbed at my eyes and then handed the tissue box to Oprah. "Oh that boy better have apologized." I laughed.**

"**Yeah that was a hard time. But I don't think I would have made it through if it weren't for Alice." I said.**

"**Okay I don't want to cry anymore let's go to the next part." Oprah said.**

"**Ok, they next part is: 'But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts ,She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find, That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time.'**

"**Now it was Friday, We were the Hayden High Warriors and we had a football game against Grant High Raiders..............**

**FLASHBACK**

**A/N: You Likey? I love**

**Anyways review plz.**

**-Natalily.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: _But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts ,She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find, That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time._

_**Previously: **__"__**Now it was Friday, We were the Hayden High Warriors and we had a football game against Grant High Raiders..............**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

I hadn't really forgiven Edward...exactly. We both just pretended nothing ever happened. I was still annoyed but I just let it go. I was heading off to school today dressed in a purple chequered shirt, denim shorts and purple chucks.**(Outfit on profile)** I grabbed my bad and headed off to school.

The first few classes were good. I was now heading to lunch. I entered the cafeteria and sat at our usual spots.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Sup." Emmett said and the rest greeted me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's with that skank he calls human." Rosalie spat. I felt upset and hurt. I sighed and moved on.

"So Em, Jazz ready for the game?" I asked.

"Yeah, no trouble. The Raiders are not really competition." Jasper said.

"Not really competition? They're bloody sissies, they won't even tackle anyone." Emmett boomed, earning a smack from Rose. "Ouch." Lunch ended and I went to my remaining classes. When my last class finished, I rushed to the already full stadium. I found Rose and Alice and sat next to them.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Alice said. Emmett was right the Raiders were easy. It was half time and the cheerleaders were doing their cheer.

"BE AGGRESSIVE, BE BE AGGRESSIVE!" They cheered lead by Tanya.

"That is so old. Urgh." Rose sighed.

"Rose, why don't you join cheer leading? I know you want to. You would do a much better job." I said.

"And have to cheer with Tanya and those sluts? Nope" She refused.

"Rose I know you're really good, Bella's right you should join. Even take over." Alice said.

"But it's too late, try-outs were ages ago." Rose sighed.

"Rose once they see you cheer, they will practically pay you to cheer with them." I assured.

I stared at Edward. He was just too perfect. He was standing near Emmett and Jasper laughing and drinking water. I saw him start to search for someone. Probably Tanya, oh how I wish that was me he was looking for. Suddenly his crooked smile turned into a scowl. I followed his gaze to see stupid Tanya. She was flirting with some guy, putting her finger on his chest and laughing. To make it worse he was from the Raiders! I nudged Alice and Rose.

"Look at Tanya." I said.

"That bitch.....Oh well, the more she does this stuff the more likely Edward will be to dumb her sorry ass." Rose said. We all watched as Edward started to walk over to her but the whistle signaled second half was starting.

After those boring minutes, we won! Everyone cheered and screamed. Most of the football team ran up to their girlfriends who were cheerleaders and hugged, kissed and spun them around. I looked at Edward and saw him looking for Tanya so he could do the same. He had the brightest smile on because he had just won, but like before it turned into a scowl. Tanya was flirting again, but with a different guy. Edward walked up to her and the guy ran away.

"Oh twice in one day, she's in for it." Alice said, as we made our way to Emmett and Jasper.

"Congrats Guys." I said.

"Thanks." They said together. We all turned to Edward and Tanya who were now fighting. Our gaze was interrupted by one of the guys on the team named Jamie. He was also one of Emmett, Jasper and Edward's good friends. I had met a few times, he was nice. He also had a really cool girlfriend named April.

"VICTORY PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" He shouted and everyone cheered. Everyone started talking about booze and texting everyone they know about the event. Edward then walked over to us looking angry, with Tanya nowhere in sight.

"You guys going to the victory party?" He asked clearly pissed off.

"What's wrong Eddie got sand in your vagina." Emmett said. We laughed and Edward glared at his brother.

"Of course. Alice loves to party!" Alice sang. "That means you're coming to Bella." I sighed and nodded.

"Em? Rose?" Alice asked.

"Yup!" Rose said.

"Well it's settled. Rose and I will go to Bella's house and we will get ready. See you guys there." Alice said and dragged Rose and I to her car. We soon arrived at my house.

"So Alice what have you picked out for me to wear?" I asked.

"This." She said and threw the clothes at me. I stumbled back from the shock. She had thrown me an amazing outfit. **(Outfit on profile. including Rose's and Alice's.)**

After we got dressed I went to my iPod which was on it's iHome and turned on some music. _Tik Tok_ by Kesha blasted through the speakers.**(Listen to this song while reading the next part. It gets in the mood.)** Alice and Rose then decided to do my hair and make-up.

"Now Bella, I'm going to make-up and Rose will do hair." Alice said. "Bella, when doing make-up it's important to make ones best feature stand out. Now yours is your eyes. So if I put mascara and eyeliner on you, it will make them pop. Just a little bit of clear gloss and a light amount of blue eye shadow." She said while doing my make-up. I could feel Rose tugging at my hair to. "Done!" Alice said, satisfied. "You done Rose?" Alice asked.

"Yup." Rose replied. I stood up and went to the mirror. I loved how Alice had done my make-up, and I loved how Rose had curled my hair to make loose, soft curls that hung delicately around my face.

"I love it guys." I said as I wrapped them both in a hug. "Let's go." I said grabbing my bag. We headed out and went to Jamie's house. We arrived and people were already dancing, drinking and being morons. Rose and Alice went to find Emmett and Jasper so I just stood around. I went to go get a drink when Mike came toward. Mike was a stupid guy who just doesn't quit.

"Hey Bella, looking good." He said. He sounded already drunk.

"Bye Mike." I said but felt someone grab my wrist.

"Come one Bella, let's go some where private where we can get comfortable." He slurred.

"No Mike." I said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Nah uh." He said reaching for my boobs, but before he could I slapped him. He stumbled backwards. "Bitch!" He shouted.

"Piss of Mike." I said flipping him off. I walked off finding something better to do. I saw Edward sitting in front of the house on the grass. I silently sat next to him.

"Hey." I said. and he jumped. I started laughing.

"Jeez Bella, you scared me." He said laughing slightly.

"Well, you were so deep in thought." I said. "What were you thinking of?" I asked.

"Uh... Nothing., Why are you here?" He asked, changing the subject. I let it slide.

"Hiding from Mike." I said.

"What did he do?" Edward asked suddenly angry.

"Nothing, but I got to slap him, hard." I laughed.

"EDDIE!!!!" I heard the screech of Tanya. I groaned. "COME INSIDE LET'S DANCE!!!!!" She shouted. Edward looked my way and smiled apologetically. He got up and went inside. It was now 1 o'clock and the party was still alive. They are supposed to turn the music down at 12, but they didn't.

I then heard sirens. Shit the police were coming. crap and the majority of the people here were underage. If we don't leave we will get arrested. I ran inside trying to find Em, Jazz, Alice, Rose or Edward but I couldn't find them.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**Oprah gasped. "What happens next?" She asked.**

**"Well, that comes in with the next line: _'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me, You belong with me'" _I said.**

**"It continues from where it ended last time.....**

**FLASH BACK  
**

* * *

**A/N: Sup guys , i reckon this chapters cool. Listen to Tik Tok by kesha while you read it, from the part when they're getting ready for the party.**

**Review.**

**Oh and:**

** had an epiphany! About a really cool story! I just have to start getting ideas down. Here is the summary:**

Twilight never happened! So over the years vampires were discovered and most of the world turned vampire. There are now only very few humans left. They were chosen to not be turned so that the human race could still exist. For those few it's illegal for them to be turned. Bella is one of those humans. Edward is a vampire. What happens when they finally meet in this corrupt world were vampires rule and humans are treated with little to no respect. All vampires eat animals, except ones who are willing to break the law. Set in 2009. One more thing, Vampires and Humans hate each other.

**What do ya think?**

**P.S: This You belong with me story is already finished so if I start thing for the summary above i wont forget about this one, cuz it's already finished.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me, You belong with me'_

_**Previously: **__**"It continues from where it ended last time.....**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

I searched the crowd for Em, Jazz, Rose, Alice or Edward. Other people had already heard the sirens and started rushing out in fear of getting arrested. I finally saw Edward. He was looking for someone. Probably Tanya, I thought. His eyes found contact with mine and he rushed to me.

"Bella, I was looking for you." He said. For me? What about Tanya? "Let's go, quick." I said grabbing me and running with me to his car.

"What about Tanya?" I asked.

"Uh....she'll be fine. Just get in Bella." He said. I did as I was told.

"Edward why did you choose me over her? You rather your girlfriend get caught then me?" I asked.

"Bella, not now. Please." He pleaded.

"Fine." I huffed. He dropped me off at my house and I ran to my room. I was really tired and my eyes shut and I drifted to sleep.

I woke up at about 9 o'clock, and decided I should make sure Alice and them were okay. I got my phone and called Alice. There was no answer. I then tried Rose.

"Hello?" Rose asked.

"Hey Rose it's Bella." I said.

"Hey whats up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know if you guys are all right." I said.

"Yeah, we're cool. Jazz and Alice caught a ride with me and Emmett. But guess what?" She sounded excited.

"What?" I asked curious.

"Tanya got arrested because when she was trying to leave the party she was too slow and the cops pulled her over and charged her with driving under the influence. And this morning I heard her parents bailed her out. I wonder why she wasn't with Edward because Alice said he got home safe." She wondered.

"Rose, it's because Edward found me and took me home." I said. She squealed.

"That's great Bella that means he wants to protect you more." She said.

"I hope so." I said

"Oh and Alice told me that she wants us all over her place today whenever." She said.

"Okay, I'll go know because I have nothing better to do." I said.

"Bye then." She said.

"See you." I replied.

I changed into a cute Disney top, shorts and grey converse. **(Outfit on profile) **I walked to Alice's house and knocked on the door. Esme answered.

"Hello Bella. It's so good to see you." She said as she hugged me.

"Good to see you too." I said.

"Alice is showering, but you can talk to Edward, he's in his music room." She said. I walked upstairs to Edward's music room. As I got closer the sound of my song got louder. When Edward and I were fifteen, Edward wrote a song for me. It was my favourite song ever. When he finished I started clapping.

"Bravo, bravo." I said in a British accent. He turned around shocked.

"I didn't see you there." He said as I sat down next to him on the bench. I started fiddling with my fingers.

"Did you hear what happened to Tanya?" I asked. He sighed.

"Yes." He said.

"Have you talked to her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's not mad at me...I'm, lucky." He said.

"Why isn't she here?" I asked.

"I told her I wanted to play piano and I asked if she wanted to hear my songs. She said she had better things to do." He sighed.

"Well, Edward, being here listening to your songs is my better thing to do." I said. He smiled at me.

"Hey not today, because Alice wants you but tomorrow do you want to hang out?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"BELLAAAAAA!!! COME TO MY ROOM!!!!" I heard Alice shout. I waved Edward goodbye and headed to Alice's Room.

"Hi Alice." I said.

"Hey Bella." She said. "Oh Bella, guess what?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw Tanya at the party with Mike getting close and all, so I think that she's fooling around with him. I think we just need to follow her around a bit, find out what days and times she's usually with him then get Edward to catch her red-handed." She grinned mischievously.

"Great plan Alice, we should start Monday afternoon." I said.

"Why not tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm going to hang around with Edward." I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Ooooo, I have to dress you up, and make you all pretty and—" I cut her off.

"Alice! We're probably just going to talk and stuff, I'm just going to wear something like I'm wearing now." I said.

"Okay." She huffed then pouted. Then the doorbell rang. "Oh, Rose is here." She said and all traces of her pout and being upset were swept away. She grabbed my arm and ran downstairs with me.

"Hey Rose." Alice and I said together.

"Hey Girls.' Rose said. "What are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"Well I thought we could discuss the 'How to get Tanya caught read-handed by Edward' plan." Alice whispered. Rose and I nodded. "Let's go to my room." We headed to Alice's room. I sat on a bean bag, Alice sat on her bed and Rose sat on a pillow on the floor.

"Now on first off what times is Tanya usually not with Edward?" Alice asked.

"Football Practise on Wednesday's afterschool." Rose said.

"Yeah, but she has cheer practise at the same time and place." I said.

"How about before the games?" Alice said.

"Nah, not enough time for her to do anything." Rose said. We sat there in silence thinking. I then got an idea.

"I know that look Bella, what did you just figure out?" Alice said.

"Tuesday afternoons, when Edwards at my house. It's perfect for her, because she knows he wouldn't cut his visits to me short or ring her while he's at my house." I said.

"Of course." Rose said.

"Okay, so on Tuesday we follow Tanya. Bella, you're going to have to make an excuse for why Edward can't come over." Alice said.

"Perfect then." I said. "It's settled, on Tuesday we will spy on Tanya." I said.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"**Oooh you girls are mischievous." Oprah said and the audience laughed.**

"**Yeah we are." I laughed. "If it weren't for my girls Alice and Rose, I wouldn't be here today, so thanks Alice and Rose. If someone asked me if I had sisters I'd say yes and that their names are Alice and Rosalie." The audience cheered.**

"**Okay so what happens next?" Oprah asked.**

"**Well next it actually: '**_**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans, I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be, Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself, Hey isnt this easy?'**_

"**It was Sunday and Edward and I were walking down the road.......**

**FLASH BACK**

**A/N: HEYY!!!!!!!!!**

**Come on i need reviews. they keep me fueled. I won't post the next one if I don't get any reviews *Alice style pout* PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**=D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: '_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans, I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be, Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself, Hey isnt this easy?'_

_**Previously: **__"__**It was Sunday and Edward and I were walking down the road.......**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said, grinning.

"Don't pull that one on me mister." I said glaring at him. I looked in front of me and noticed we were walking to a park. Everything seemed so familiar to me. "Edward where are we....it seems familiar?" I asked.

"You don't remember do you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Remember before freshmen year we always would come to the park and sit on the swings and talk?" He asked. I gasped.

"Yeah I do, and then we stopped coming when we started high school because we thought it was too immature." I said. I saw the swings. They were the same rusty yellow ones with the blue seat. I ran to them. I touched the seats and a memory came to me. It was when we were both 9 years old.

"_Bella, I have an idea." Edward told me._

"_What?" I asked._

"_We should write our names on the seat of one of the swings." He said._

"_Yeah." I said and then we wrote our names on the seat._

They were good times. Edward had caught up to me now because he was only walking.

"Edward look." I said pointing to our names.

"I remember that. Remember when we were 13 we thought it would be cooler to also write our names on the bench?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said as we both walked to the bench. We stared at our names again. They looked neater than they did on the swing. We then both sat down. Edward then started laughing. "What?" i asked.

"I just remembered you with braces." He said laughing.

"Hey, well now I have straight teeth." I retorted. He still kept laughing. "Well look who's talking Mr. Fat Cheeks." I said. He immediately stopped laughing. "Well I remember you had the chubbiest cheeks!" I said laughing. He pouted for a moment but then started laughing too.

"This is great." Edward said.

"Yeah, Edward I like it when we're like this. I hate when we fight." I said.

"Yeah me too." Edward said. Suddenly I got up and tapped Edwards shoulder.

"Tag you're it." I said. He looked at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Bella what are you doing?" He asked.

"Come on Edward, you're it." I said and I ran away. At first I didn't hear anything just the birds, but then I heard Edward's heavy footsteps. I was laughing and so was he. He was gaining on me so I sped up.

I stopped and turned around to surrender, but Edward didn't stop and he bashed into me. I fell to the floor and he fell on top of me. We were both laughing.

"Tag, you're it now." Edward said. Our laughter soon died down and we were looking in each other's eyes. Edwards hand came up and brushed a piece of my hair away. He was leaning closer to my lips. I could feel the heat between us. But then God decided he hated me. _We made you _by Eminem played.

_When you walked through the door  
It was clear to me (clear to me)  
You're the one they adore, who they came to see (who they came  
to see)  
You're a … rockstar (baby)  
Everybody wants you (everybody wants you)  
Player… Who can really blame you (who can really blame you)  
We're the ones who made you *cough, cough*_

It was Edwards's phone. He answered while he rolled off me and stood up. I stood up too.

"Hello........Hey Tanya.......I'm with Bella......Okay......now...why?......why not.......I'll be there...........bye love.....oh sorry....bye babe." He hung up.

"Sorry, I have to go." He said.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Can we just forget about what happened?" Edward asked. I nodded my head and Edward walked away. I walked back home feeling like shit. I had almost kissed Edward and then he tells me to forget about it? God!

I went home and wrote down some more lyrics of my song. It made me feel better actually.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"**You poor thing, you almost kissed him and then he just tells you to forget about it!" Oprah exclaimed.**

"**Hmm oh well. I felt better when I wrote my song. But anyways, the next part is:** _'__**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down, You say you find I know you better than that, Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?'**_

"**Well it's now Tuesday and everyone's at school......**

**FLASHBACK**

**A/N: I didn't think this chapter was so good, but REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _'And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town, I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down, You say you find I know you better than that, Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?'_

_**Previously: "Well it's now Tuesday and everyone's at school......**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

As I walked in the school doors today I saw posters about the upcoming charity event. The school had a fundraiser for charity every year and this year it was the Car Wash. The Football team and the Cheerleaders were the ones who were going to do the Car Wash. Every member from either the team or the squad could also ask another person to help. Emmett and Jazz would choose Rose and Alice. Hopefully Edward would choose me because Tanya is already on the team.

When I passed Edward in the halls yesterday and today he seemed really sad. It was now Biology, the last period before lunch. I planned to ask him what was wrong. I walked in the classroom and sat next to Edward.

"Hey Edward." I said.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Edward replied.

"Edward, just tell me, it will make you feel better." I said. He sighed.

"Uh I..." He started " well You know on Sunday when I went to see Tanya." I nodded and he continued. "We were making out and Tanya told me she wanted.....uh...more. I didn't think I was ready for that. I'm still not. I said no and Tanya got all pissed and told me to leave. She said she needed to just cool down. I guess I'm just worried she might never cool down and then break up with me." He said.

"Edward, just never do what you're not ready to do, okay, for anyone." I said. "Want to sit with us for lunch?" I asked.

"Sure."He replied.

Then Mr. Banner came in and started the lesson. When class ended, Edward and I got our lunch and sat at the table.

"Took you guys long enough, I'm hungry." Emmett whined.

"Why didn't you eat?" I ask.

"Rose said to wait." He said. He was about to eat when Rose stopped him.

"No, no, no." Rosalie said as Emmett put his food back down. "Let's say grace." She said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because I want to annoy Emmett." Rose said. "Now Emmett say grace." Rose said. Emmett groaned.

"Ok then. Ummm. Good food, Good meat, Good God, Let's eat!" He boomed and then dug into his food. We all broke out laughing. **(A/N: Sorry if you're not religious. I thought this was funny. I think it was from that movie 'Meet the Fockers')** Emmett will always be Emmett.

Everyone had finished eating and was joking around. Edward was now happy and laughing. What was he doing with Tanya? This where he belongs, here with us, with me. Suddenly we all heard a farting noise come from Emmett. We all looked at Emmett.

"It was.........the.....chair." Emmett said.

"As if, gross dude." Jasper said.

"EW!" Alice said.

"Hey! It's nature!" He retorted.

"At its worst!" I retorted back and everyone broke out into laughter again. The bell rang and we all separated, but I quickly told Edward I was busy tonight helping Renee with something so he couldn't come over. Of course it was a lie, but Alice, Rose and I had to spy on Tanya. Edward said it was fine because he wanted to play piano anyway. He also asked me if I wanted to do the carwash thing and I said yes.

School finished and Rose, Alice and I jumped into Alice's Porsche and followed Tanya's Mercedes. She parked in her drive way, and by the looks of it. Tanya's mother wasn't home. Tanya's mother Kate was a big time lawyer and always travelling, leaving Tanya by herself a lot. Kate was also like an older version of Tanya, beautiful but a slut.

We parked across the road and waited. Soon after a motorcycle pulled over and a tall guy with russet coloured skin took off his helmet and knocked on Tanya's door. He seemed familiar, I think he was one of the guys Tanya was flirting with at the game, the one against the Raiders.

"Look." I nudged Rose and Alice who were reading a fashion magazine. Their heads snapped up and took in the scene in front of them. Tanya answered the door and immediately jumped onto the Raiders guy and wrapped her legs around him. She started kissing him and he started lifting her shirt off. He started walking forward into the house and he kicked the door closed.

"That bitch!" Alice said.

"Okay now we know for sure, next week we will make Edward come here again and see this." Rose said.

"Even if it does hurt him." I said.

"Bella it's for the best. Now Bella next Tuesday I think you should stay home because when Edward finds out he is most probably going to go to you." Alice said and I nodded

"Ooo the car wash is this Saturday and I know Edward already asked you if you want to do it Bella, so Alice and I are taking you shopping for a swimsuit." Rose said and Alice clapped.

"Swimsuit?" I asked.

"Of course silly. Haven't you seen the movies of car washes when the hot girls and guys wear swimsuits and wash the cars?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok, let;s go Alice!" Rose shouted.

"Now?" I asked.

"Why not?" Alice smirked and sped off to the mall.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"**So she was cheating on him!" Oprah gasped. **

"**Yeah I know right who would want to?" I said. "But anyways, on with it, next is: '**_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find, That what you're looking for has been here the whole time'**_

"**Well it was now Saturday and Alice and Rosalie were at my house and we were putting on our bikinis on for the car wash...............**

**FLASHBACK**

**A/N: REVIEW!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _'__She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find, That what you're looking for has been here the whole time'_

_**Previously: **__**"**__**Well it was now Saturday and Alice and Rosalie were at my house and we were putting on our bikinis on for the car wash...............**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Bella you look hot in that bikini." Alice said.

"Thanks, but I'm nothing in comparison to you guys." I said. Alice and Rose both started laughing saying things like in denial and that I can't see myself clearly.

"Here, wear this over your bikini until we have to wash the cars." Rose said handing me a summer dress. **(Outfit on profile. Including Rose and Alices.) **I pulled it over my head. Alice drove Rose and I to the car wash where the guys were already there. Emmett was spraying Jasper with a hose and Edward was taking to Tanya. Tanya was wearing a bikini which was barely a piece of fabric, gross. Alice threw off her shorts and singlet and threw them where the guys had their stuff. Rose did the same. I noticed the guys were all in board shorts with no shirts off. I was drooling over Edward when Alice snapped me out of my trance.

"Bella, take off your dress." Alice said.

"Okay." I replied and stepped out of my dress. I threw it on the growing pile of clothes.

"Wow, Bella, let me state _again _I never knew you could look hot!" Emmett boomed and again earning him a smack from Rose. "Rosie I was just being nice." Emmett whined. Edward had stopped talking to Tanya and was now looking at me. His mouth was open and he looked shocked I felt embarrased and turned my gaze to Tanya.

"Eddie look here." Tanya said trying to get his attention. It took him a moment but he did. She was leaning on a car trying to look sexy.

"Tanya, what are you doing you might dent the car!" Edward said.

"WHAT! You think I'm that fat!?" She shouted.

"No, it's just if you dent the car the school will have to pay and get us in trouble." He explained." She huffed and walked away.

"Don't worry Edward, just have fun." I said smiling.

"Ok." He said smiling back. Without him knowing I had gotten a soaking wet sponge from one of the buckets. I quickly threw it at him and ran. I heard him scream. "Bella!" He shouted playfully. I ran away but careful not to slip on the wet ground. I then didn't hear him anymore. I turned around. He had stopped running. But he had something behind his back. He then revealed what it was. It was the hose. He quickly started spraying me with the hose. I started screaming.

He ran over to me and caught me in his arms while he sprayed me with the hose. I tried to grab the hose and the hose just kept splashing each of us. I escaped his grasp and tried to run away but bumped Emmett making him spill soapy water on Rose. Everyone stopped.

"Emmett!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and started throwing water at him and Edward and I. Edward was about to throw a sponge at me when I ducked and it hit Alice, she too then joined our water fight. Jasper being bored also joined in. We weren't washing a lot of cars I'll tell you. We eventually stopped, because everyone was going home. We all put our clothes on top of our now dry swimsuits and decided to go for pizza.

"Is Tanya coming?" Rose asked.

"No, she said she was busy." Edward said. Alice, Rose and I gave each other knowing glances. We sat at a booth and waited for the waitress to come.

"Hello, I'm Summer your waitress today, what would you like to order?" She asked. Summer was really pretty. She had dark brown straight hair and pale blue eyes. She had perfect features on her face. Unlike the other waitresses we had seen ogling Edward, Emmett and Jasper, Summer wasn't.

"Well I would like 3 large Meat lovers pizzas." Emmett said.

"Please..." Rose said.

"Please." Emmett said like a whining child.

"Okay 3 Meat lovers." Summer muttered while writing down on her note pad.

"Bella, Rose and I will share 1 Cheese Pizza and 1 Meat lovers please." Alice spoke.

"1 cheese and that makes 4 meat loves." Summer muttered again.

"Oh and me and Jasper will share 1 Cheese, 1 vegetarian and 1 Meat lover please." Edward ordered.

"Okay so that's 5 Meat lovers, 2 Cheese and 1 Vegetarian?" Summer asked. We all nodded. "Drinks?" She asked.

"Large Coke please." Emmett asked.

"Me too." Edward and Jasper said.

"A water thanks." Rose said.

"Alice and I will have a diet coke please." I spoke.

"Okay so all together you guys want 5 Meat lovers, 2 Cheese and 1 Vegetarian, 3 large Cokes, 2 Diet Cokes and 1 water?" Summer asked smiling.

"Yup." Emmett said.

"Ok, I would say your food will come shortly, but it might not....it's a whole lot of food." Summer said.

"Well, I'm a whole lot of man." Emmett said and Summer laughed and walked to the kitchen.

"That doesn't even make sense." I said

"It does too." He said sticking his tongue out. I stuck mine out too. About 15 to 30 minutes later our food came out. Emmett started digging in straight away. We all finished 20 minutes later. Jazz and Rose went home. Alice offered me a ride, so Edward, Alice and Emmett dropped me off home.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"**Oh that car wash seemed fun!" Oprah said. "I should of rocked up in my bikini." The audience laughed.**

"**Yes that was one of the happy memories." I said. **

"**Okay what's next dear?" Oprah asked. **

"**Well : **_**'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me.'**_

"_**The next day Sunday, it was really hot, and Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jazz, Edward and I were lazing around Alice's house lying on the couches trying to cool down........**_

_**FLASH BACK**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _'If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me.'_

_**Previously: "The next day Sunday, it was really hot, and Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jazz, Edward and I were lazing around Alice's house lying on the couches trying to cool down........**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

It was so hot. Everyone was just lying down not talking just trying to cool down. Suddenly Alice gasped.

"What's wrong Ali?" Jasper asked worried.

"Prom! It's this Friday and we haven't got any dresses and you guys haven't got any tuxes yet. We only have 5 days!" She started hyperventilating.

"Calm down Alice we can go shopping today. Won't we Bella?" Rose said. Great Shopping! When it's hot!

"Of course. The guys will go too." I said. Alice started calming down.

"Okay, okay. Come on Rose, Bella let's go." She said pulling Rose and I to the front door. "Oh and boys go shop for your tuxes." She shouted as she closed the front door.

We arrived at the shops moments later. Alice was now commando Alice and no one stood in her way.

"Now Bella, I want you to find a dress that's the colour of midnight blue. Got it?" She asked

"Got it." I replied.

"Rose, find a sexy red dress, Got it?" Alice asked.

"Got it." Rose replied.

"And I'm going to find a cut pink dress." She said and ran though the shop. Rose and I stood there shocked. "GO LOOK FOR YOU DRESSES!!!" Alice shouted and we quickly ran around the shop trying to find dresses.

We had been going store to store trying to find the dresses. Alice had calmed down from Commando Alice mode.

"So. How are we going to get Edward to Tanya's house on Tuesday?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"We could tell Edward that there's a fire at Tanya's house." Alice muttered.

"No, because I don't want him to know we were involved. He'll arrive there and find no fire find something else but he'll know we sent him there on purpose and might be angry" I said.

"Oh well that makes it tricky." Alice said.

"Maybe we can get her to tell Edward to come over without knowing." Rose said. I was confused.

"How?" I asked.

"Maybe get her phone and text him to come over?" Rose said.

"That's genius Rose!" Alice said and clapped her hands.

"How do we get the phone?" I asked.

"Well we can't take it early we'll have to take it at the last minute so she doesn't realise it's been gone." Rose said.

"I have last period with her." Alice said. "When the bell goes I will push her books on the floor and while she picks them up I'll get the phone out of her bag." Alice said.

"It won't be enough time for you to find her phone but." I said.

"FOUND IT!!!" Rose shouted. She pulled a dress out of the rack and held it up against her body. It was perfect for her. **(all dresses will be on my profile when the guys see them in the prom chapter)**

"Try it on." Alice said.

"Hold on I have an idea for the time thing, I can use my awesome flirting skills to get some guy in your class to flirt with Tanya, she'll totally go along with it. That should take long enough." Rose said.

"Perfect, it's sorted, and I just found my dress." I said. I holding up my dress and following Rose to the change room.

"Me too!" Alice sang following us. We all tried them on and they fitted great. All of us headed to shoe stores and found shoes that suited our dresses. We then all headed home. The guys were already there playing video games.

"So you guys found all you tuxes?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, and I look hot in it." Emmett said.

"Good." Rose said.

"Em, Jazz, you do know you haven't officially asked Rose and Alice to prom yet you know?" I asked them and they stopped their video game the girls gasped.

"Bella's right." Alice said. Jasper then ran up to her held her hand and said.

"Alice, will you go to prom with me?" And Alice kissed him and blah bah. Then Emmett went down on one knee.

"Emmett you're not asking her to marry you." Edward said.

"Shut up!" Emmett said. "Rosie baby, will be my super hot girlfriend date for prom?" Emmett said. Rose said yes then kissed him and blah blah aswel.

"So Eddie boy, have you asked Tanya yet?" Emmett asked.

"Not yet, I was thinking Wednesday at practise when everyone's watching. Make it kind of romantic." He said. Well that's after he finds out she's cheating, so he won't actually ask her.

"Okay Guys I'm going to jet." I said and said bye to everyone and went home. I wrote some new lyrics for my song. I decided to sing what I had so far.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?  
_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

I finished and heard clapping I turned and saw Alice and Rose. They were wide eyed.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked embarrassed. I quickly put my sheets and notes away and faced them.

"We just came to check on you. Wow Bella, that's really good!" Alice said, she looked at me with excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah you should sing that for the talent show next Monday." Rose said.

"That's kind of what I was planning." I said.

"It's about you and Edward right?" Rose asked and I nodded.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"**OOO so you guys had it all sorted out so what happens next!" Oprah gushed out. The audience laughed. "Hey, I'm excited." She said and laughed.**

"**Okay well**_**: 'Standin by, waiting at your back door, All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me, You belong with me'**_

"**It was Tuesday, the big day. It was last period and I was expecting a text from Alice saying she got the phone........**

**FLASH BACK**

**A/N: REVIEW!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: _'Standin by, waiting at your back door, All this time how could you not know that? You belong with me, You belong with me'_

_**Previously: "It was Tuesday, the big day. It was last period and I was expecting a text from Alice saying she got the phone........**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Mr. Molina was blabbing on about some boring stuff while I was looking at the screen of my phone. It was like 1 minute till school finished and I hadn't got it. I was waiting anxiously and excitedly. 1 minute was gone and the bell rang and exactly then I heard a vibration coming from my phone. I looked at the text.

**Got the bitches phone! =D**

**Now what should I text Edward that sounds like Tanya?**

**-A**

I texted back.

**Great! Now text something like this:**

'_**Hey babe, cum ova my house 2day.**_

_**I'm feelin alone, dw bout bella just cum ova.**_

_**XXX**_

_**-T'**_

**-B**

I waited then got a reply.

**K wait by my car, I'll b there.**

**-A**

I grabbed my bag and headed to Alice's Porsche when I got there I heard someone call my name.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Edward running towards me.

"Hey Edward!" I said.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, but I can't come over your place today. I'm really sorry." He said expecting me to be angry. I didn't really care because I needed him to go to Tanya's.

"It's alright." I said.

"Really?" He said shocked.

"Yup. If you need me I'll be at my house in my room." I said smiling.

"Okay. Hey um you think Alice could give me a ride?" He asked.

"Probably, she's taking me." I said and Alice then was running up to us. "Hey Alice, can you drop Edward off at Tanya's?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's go." As we got in the car most people in the parking lot were gone. We drove for about Ten minutes til we got to Tanya's house. Alice parked across the road. The same motorcycle was there in front of her house too.

"Whose motorcycles that?" Edward mumbled and got out of the car. "Bye guys."

"Bye Edward." I said as Alice drove off.

"Plan is well on track!" Alice shouted.

"Yeah but I feel a little guilty doing this to Edward." I said.

"Bella, he might be sad today and stuff, but it's for the best. How about if they got married and had kids and then he found about her cheating? Wouldn't that be worse?" She asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled. Alice dropped me off at my house. I ran to my room and waited for Edward. I waited for a knock, a call or a text. I was getting fidgety. He should have found out already and stormed out. Unless he wanted to scream at her and the Raiders dude. I waited and waited but no one came.

I put on my shorts and a tank top and hopped in bed after my shower. It was 11:45 and I couldn't sleep. I was still waiting for Edward. All afternoon I had watched his house from outside my window, but I saw no one drop him off or him walking home. I went down stairs and got a drink of water. I had butterflies, because I was worried he might have forgiven her, but Edward wasn't that type of guy. To forgive someone who's took advantage of his trust in the worst way possible.

I went back upstairs and sat on my bed thinking. I then heard my window opening. I screamed and rolled off the bed and was about to run out of the room when the intruder caught my hand. I turned around and realised it was Edward. I had to act like I knew nothing was wrong.

"Oh Edward, you scared me." I said and walked over to my bedside lamp and switched it on. Edward looked at me and his eyes looked kind of red, like he had been crying. "Edward have you been crying?" I asked.

"No." He sniffed. He sat down on my bed and put his face in his hands. I sat next to him and wrapped my arm around him.

"Edward what happened." I asked. He looked at me if he was about to cry but wouldn't.

"After you left I opened Tanya's front door myself because no one was answering. I went to her room and caught her naked with some dude from the Raiders team. They were having sex." He said taking a deep breath. "They didn't even hear me. They kept going so I left her bedroom slamming the door so they would know that someone was there. I ran and I didn't know where to go so I went to the swings at the park. Then I came here." He said looking at me. He was on the verge of breaking down.

"At least you don't have to paint her nails anymore; I know how much you hate that. Or go shopping with her to Victoria's Secret." I said and he laughed.

"That's my Bella, the one who makes me laugh when I know I'm about to cry." He said pulling me in a hug.

"Edward she's an idiot. She does not know what she's going to missing out on with you gone now. You were the best thing to ever happen to her. Oh well, what's her loss is your gain." I said. We stayed hugging each other for a few minutes and I peeked over at my clock. It read 12:15.

"Edward it's getting late and you must be tired, you had an...........eventful day." I said.

"Okay I'll go." He said glumly. I really didn't want him to go though.

"Stay here. You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." I said.

"No I'll go on the couch." He said.

"You know my bed is a queen size." I said. "Come sleep with me." I asked. I was worried of what he would say.

"Sure." He said. He still seemed a bit down. I could hear it in his voice. Well of course Bella, he just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him! Great now I'm talking to myself.

I got under the covers and patted the spot next to me. He kicked off his shoes and slid in beside me. He kept his distance, probably because he thought it would be inappropriate to come closer to a _friend._ I soon heard his breathing become even and steady, most likely he had gone to sleep. I too then feel asleep.

I was half awake but with my eye lids still shut, I could feel the sun through them. I was becoming more awake now and I realised that Edward wasn't where he was last night. He was now next to me with his arms wrapped around me. I could feel him. I slowly opened my eyes, to find Edward looking at me deeply. His crooked grin appeared.

"Morning sunshine." He said.

"Morning." I said and felt the sleep thick in my throat. I felt him unwrap himself from me. I felt cold from the loss of contact.

"Can I use your bathroom?" He asked.

"Yup." I said. Edward left and I heard his phone vibrate. I went over to his phone and saw the time was 7:30. I opened the message which was from Tanya.

**Babe, hav u seen my fone? I can't find it. **

**I'm usin my old 1. Oh and can u pik me up 4 skool? **

**L8a**

**-T**

The dumb shit didn't even know Edward had caught her sleeping with another man. Oh and I had to tell Alice to put Tanya's phone in the lost and found or something. After a while Edward came back wearing what he was before, but with wet hair.

"You have a message." I said. I passed him the phone. He checked the message and punched in a quick reply and threw the phone on the bed I was on. I grabbed his phone and checked the message he sent, it said.

**Can't pik u up.**

**We need to talk.**

**Meet me at the front of the school at 8:30am.**

**-E**

I put his phone back down. "Do you want me to drive you to school?" I asked.

"Okay, let me change and eat at my house and I'll come here."He said. "See you in a few." He said walking out. I quickly had a shower and changed into my favourite sundress.**(A/N: Outfit on profile.)** I ate some cereal and got my book bag together. Right on time Edward knocked on the door. I opened it and saw him in all his glory. But I saw Alice in her Porsche with Emmett in the background.

"I thought I was driving?" I asked.

"Alice really wanted to drive and Emmett tagged along." He said. I nodded and walked down the path and hopped in Alice's car in the passenger seat with the two boys in the back.

"Hey Bella—EMMETT DON'T YOU DARE GET GUM ON MY SEATS!" Alice warned with her scary glare.

"I won't." He groaned, chewing his gum loudly and exaggeratedly. "Sup Bella." He said.

"Hey guys." I said. Alice sped off and not long after we were at school. Jasper and Rosalie were already there and came over to us. I noticed Tanya on the steps in front of the school, where Edward told her to be. I nudged Edward and pointed her way. He sighed and went over to her. All of us where close so we could all hear.

"Hey Eddie why couldn't you pick me up?" She asked jumping on him to kiss him, but he pushed her gently back. "Eddie?" She asked.

"Tanya. I was at your house yesterday," He said and her eyes went wide."And I saw you with that Raiders guy." He said with gritted teeth.

"That wasn't what it looked like." She said pulling on his arm.

"She watches too many movies. _'That wasn't what it looked like.' _Is so cliché." Rose said.

"Tanya, it's over." Edward said walking away.

"NO!!!" Tanya screamed as she started to sob. People were staring to look, and soon the whole school was listening. "NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN"T BREAK UP WITH ME!" She sobbed.

"Bye Tanya." Edward said and walked back to us.

"GIRLS!" Tanya screamed and some girls from the cheer squad came over to her and were comforting her. She ran inside the school crying, followed by the girls.

"Glad that's over." Edward sighed.

"Are you okay man?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm not that hurt. A little bit though. I don't know why I'm that hurt." Edward said.

"Maybe you didn't love her." Alice said.

"Maybe." Edward mumbled.

"So Eddie, how's life as a single man?" Emmett said smacking Edwards back.

"Don't call me Eddie?" Edward growled.

"What's wrong Eddie, still got sand in your vagina?" Emmett cooed. We all burst out laughing and Edward started chasing Emmett.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"**That Emmett is funny." Oprah said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.**

"**Yeah, he's the funniest person I know." I said.**

"**Damn right I am." I heard from the audience. Everyone laughed. **

"**Well next is: '**_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me.'**_

"**It was now Friday and everyone was excited for Prom.......**

**FLASHBACK**

**A/N: Review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, i got a review today that was NOT signed. Well they said I was cruel for ending you belong with me.........NEWSFLASH!!!! I have NOT ended you belong with me! Where the HELL did they get that idea from??????? Now maybe if that person signed their review, I would send a reply telling them that I have NOT ended it and they can keep reading. Now because they think I ended it, they probably won't ever read it.....**

**Oh well, i just wanna know why they thought i ended the story. I updated YESTERDAY! *Shakes head* Now that I'm finished....  
**

Chapter 11: '_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me.'_

_**Previously: "It was now Friday and everyone was excited for Prom.......**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

I had been asked by a few different guys, but I declined. It was Friday Morning and we had the day off. I was in Alice's room lounging around while she stressed which eye-shadow colour will look good with each dress. Rose was just reading magazines.

"I'm thirsty Ali I'm going to get a drink." I said.

"Yeah, yeah." She said to caught up in what she was doing. I walked downstairs and got the water I intended to get. I saw Edward come inside from the back door.

"What were you doing outside?" I asked.

"Esme needed help with lifting up a bag of soil for her garden." He said and I nodded. "Listen Bella, since neither of us have a date for prom, I thought maybe we could go together as friends. It _is _a once in a lifetime experience." He asked. There was that infuriating, stupid, annoying and irritating word again; _friends._

"Of course." I said plastering my beset fake smile.

"Thanks." He said walking back to the games room where Emmett and Jasper were. I huffed and walked back to Alice's room.

"Guess what guys?" I asked.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Edward asked me to prom." I said. They suddenly snapped out of their thoughts.

"WHAT!!! WHEN!! DID YOU SAY YES!!!!!!????????" I was getting bombarded with screams.

"Woah, hold your horses." I said. "You didn't let me finish, he asked me to prom as _friends._" I said flopping on Alice's bed.

"Oh." Rose said.

"Don't worry Bella, my brother will come around." She said.

"Alice, I don't think he's going to 'come around'," I said using quotations marks for 'come around'. "Tanya's not in the way anymore and he still hasn't." I said.

"Believe me Bella, my brother loves you, he's just stupid." Alice said.

"Yeah, all boys are stupid." Rose added.

"I think I should do something tonight, you know make the first move." I said.

"Yeah Bella, I agree." Alice said.

"I think you should kiss him, when you're alone of course. He'll feel your lips and what he has been missing out on and then start kissing you back, I'm sure of it." Rose said.

"Yeah, Rose is right, he'll like it. But he's stupid he might not...how do I say it.... it might not sink in his head or something and he'll probably get confused, so don't throw a lot at him at a time." Alice said

"Okay, got it." I said.

"Bella, Rose go have showers so your hair is good to do and I'll have one too." Alice said. We all had our showers and arrived back at Alice's room. "I have all our make-up set out and I know what hairstyles each of us will have." Alice said.

It was now 12:30 and we had all had lunch. The limo was arriving here at 5:30 to take us to the hotel, which was in the city so we would arrive at 6:30 to 7:00 depending on traffic. We all put our dresses on. **(A/N: Outfits on profile) **

For Alice, she had some mascara and eyeliner on and pink eye-shadow and some light pink gloss. Her hair was in her usual spiky form but done more classy.

Rose had some mascara and eyeliner on with brown eye-shadow and bright red lipstick to "enhance her lips" so Alice says. She had her long blond hair waving down to the middle of her back, with her bands pulled back.

I had quite a lot of mascara and eyeliner on to make my eyes stang out. I had pale blue eye-shadow on and very glossy clear gloss on. Alice and Rose straightened my hair and pulled my bangs back like Rose.

If I do say so myself we looked hot. It was now 5:15 and us girls were walking down stairs. We quickly grabbed our overnight bags, because we would be staying at the hotel. We walked down and saw the guys waiting there in their tuxes. Edward was amazing, his hair was the same messy rolled out of bed look but slightly more organized. I looked up at him and saw him looking me up and down. I blushed.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. Friends remember Bella.

"You clean up good yourself." I said. Carlisle and Esme took a few photos and then we were off. In the limo we took photos of each other having fun and what not, we even opened the roof and stuck our heads out and screamed. We arrived at 6:45. We had booked two rooms at the hotel. They were connected, but one was for us girls and one was for the boys. Emmett got the keys and we made our way to our rooms. We all went to put our stuff away and got refreshed.

"Come one Alice let's go." Emmett whined when Alice wouldn't hurry up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Alice yelled. We all made our way to the ballroom where it was all set up awesomely.**( Like the movie Prom Night) **

Everyone was having a great time. We were dancing and eating and joking around. I forgot about all my worries. It was now time for Prom King and Queen. Ms Cooper was on stage calling the nominees.

"Could the nominees for prom king come up, we have: Dean Cohen, Jamie Hastings and Edward Cullen." Ms Cooper said and everyone cheered. Edward waved a quick goodbye and walked up on stage.

"And for prom queen; Tanya Denali, Rosalie Hale and April Adams." Everyone cheered again. "Okay everyone, I have the envelope....This years Prom King and Queen are..." Ms Cooper opened the envelope and pulled out the card. "EDWARD CULLEN AND ROSALIE HALE!" Ms Cooper yelled and showed everyone the card. I saw Tanya snatch the card off Ms Cooper, read it then storm off stage. Alice, Em, and Jazz were all cheering and so was I.

They placed the tiara on Rosalie's head and the crown on Edwards head. Both of them walked down the stage and did the Kind and Queen dance. Since Emmett and I didn't have our partners we danced together and Alice and Jazz danced together. After the King and Queen dance there were a few more songs for people to dance to, but then people started to head out.

Alice and Jasper had already gone up to their room.

"You guys, Bella and I are tired we're going to head upstairs, you guys coming?" Edward said.

"Nah Emmett and I want to dance some more." Rose said.

"Night guys." I said as Edward and I left.

"That was awesome!" Edward said.

"Yes it was, Mr. King." I said grabbing his crown and teasing him. We had already made it to the front of my door. I put the crown on my head. "Looks better on me huh?" I said.

"Give it." He laughed.

"Nope." I said as he wrapped his arms around me trying to get it. We were laughing and joking together.

"I'm going to tickle you." He warned. I shook my head and he started tickling me.

"Ed-ward- s-s-stop- i—t-t!" I yelled between laughs. He slowed down and our faces were inches apart. The atmosphere was strange, like something had just clicked. His nose was just barely touching mine. I was so shocked and nervous that I said something stupid. Yup word vomit!

"I love you." I whispered. He froze. I did what I knew only to do from him pushing himself off. I crushed my lips on his. At first he was shocked but then he caught on, he started kissing back. I was so excited that he was that I felt like flying. I even felt brave enough to lick his lip with my own. He quickly poked his tongue in my mouth. He glided his tongue along mine. My arms were now wound around his neck while his hands were on the small of my back pushing me closer to him.

I took his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbled on it, earning a moan from him. Hearing that made my kiss with him more urgent, showing him everything I felt for him. We both stopped because lack of air. We were panting from our heating kiss, still holding each other.

Suddenly Edward unwounded himself from me and ran to the room next to us girls room. He opened the door and went in and locked it. I felt as if my heart was being ripped into two. He just left. I opened the door to find Alice on the couch looking through photos of tonight. I knew I had tears in my eyes but, I didn't want Alice to see them.

"Alice why aren't you with Jasper, .........you know..........." I said, hoping she'd take a hint.

"I wish, nah I'm tired. Plus Jazzy and I had a little fight about college. Nothing big, we apologised to each other and all, we're just not in the mood." She said still looking at the photos.

"Okay, I'm off to bed." I said.

"Okay but--.........Bella, I know that voice," She turned around. "You're crying." She said and ran over to me. "What happened?" She asked leading me to one of the rooms and sitting us down both on the bed.

"Edward and I were outside the door and he was tickling me and we were joking around," I was now sobbing. "When we just stopped and were looking into each other's eyes and all, when I had word vomit," I sobbed.

"What word vomit?" Alice asked worried.

"I told him I loved him. But then he froze, I had to do something so I kissed him. We had a really hot and heavy kiss and he was kissing back. Then we stopped for air and he just left." I sobbed into Alice's shoulder.

"Oh honey, it's not that he thought it was a mistake, it was just that you overloaded him. Remember, boys are stupid, you need to tell them one thing at a time." She cooed in my ear. "But remember, he kissed you back, so it means he wanted to and he felt it as well. But when you stopped it sinked in about what you said and his brain over heated." She cooed. I laughed slightly. "Get some sleep." She said. I layed down and she headed out the door. I slowly drifted to a sleep.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"**Alice is so right! Boy's are insanely stupid!" Oprah exclaimed and the audience laughed. "Why would he run away from a gorgeous girl who looks like a model?....I just don't get it" I laughed.**

"**Yeah that was sad for me. But on with it. The next part is: **_**'Standing by or waiting at your back door, All this time how could you not know that, You belong with me, You belong with me.'**_

"**I had woken up during the night and I was now determinded to talk to Edward, even if it was three am in the morning......**

**FLASH BACK**

**A/N: Review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: _'Standing by or waiting at your back door, All this time how could you not know that, You belong with me, You belong with me.'_

_**Previously: **__"__**I had woken up during the night and I was now determined to talk to Edward, even if it was three am in the morning......**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

Yes it _was _three am in the morning, but how do you expect me to sleep, when something like this happens. I swiftly threw the covers off my bed and got out...a little too fast actually, I felt dizzy. I steadied myself and started creeping slowly towards Edward's room.

I was now in front of Edward's door. I was about to open it, but someone did and started heading out so fast they bashed into me. I fell backwards but was caught; I looked up and saw Edward. He lifted me up straight and looked to the floor.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"What are _you _doing?" I whispered, a little angrier then intended.

"Going to see you." He said.

"Oh really, seeing before you just walked away from me!" I whisper yelled.

"I was shocked! You said you loved me and then freaking kissed me! I was shocked and confused!" He whisper yelled as well.

"Alice was right, boys are stupid, and _everything _overloads their brain." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said. I walked in his room and sat on his bed, showing I had no intention of leaving. He sighed and sat on the bed across from me.

"Bella I'm confused." He sighed. I widened my eyes in shock.

"You're gay?" I whispered. Nothing wrong with that, it's just I love him and want him to be able to love me back.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"It's just, every time you're not with me I'm thinking about you, heck every time you _are _with me I'm thinking about you." He stopped and I nodded for him to go on.

"I don't want you to see other people, it makes me feel... hurt or something; I'm not sure. When you're looking sad, or upset, or worried, I feel like holding you and comforting you, but I can't because you're just my friend. I want to be there for you all the time. A few days ago I thought about you getting married and having kids and I felt this weird emotion..." He trailed off.

"It's called Jealousy." Someone said. We turned and saw Alice standing at the doorway. "Oh the emotion you feel every time you see Bella, or think about her, it's love." Alice said. "You know L-O-V-E." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice go!" I shrieked.

"Well, he's just too stupid to figure it out himself." She huffed and walked off. I turned to Edward finding him staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?... In my teeth?" I asked. Suddenly Edward lunged forward and crushed his lips on mine. I made a little squeak in response from the shock. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and responded. And then he moved one hand into my hair, grabbing a fistful in the back. I had my arms still around his neck, and he used one hand to pull up the bottom of my shirt, just the tiniest bit. But it still made me shiver as our lips moved together. The hand on the small of my back still gripped my shirt, and he would let go occasionally, letting it slide down a little, and then clench a fist around it again.

_Shit, _he was good.

His hand tried to clench around the shirttail again, but missed, and he squeezed my ass instead. I moaned into his mouth involuntarily. I slowly pushed him off me. His eyes showed hurt and guilt.

"No, nothing's wrong. They're sleeping." I whispered. "Except Alice." I added. He pouted and then pecked my lips quickly.

"I love you." He whispered. As soon as those three HUGE words left his mouth I grabbed the collar of his shirt and crushed his lips on mine. I slowly glided my tongue in his mouth and our tongues danced. Then I felt him pulling away, I pouted. "Oh so you can pull away, but I can't?" He asked and I giggled. "Come." He said pulling me up. We found Alice watching T.V and joined her.

"Argh I am so _tired_." Alice groaned.

"Why?" I heard Rose ask as she entered the room with Emmett behind her.

"Oh _you _ know why!" She grumbled. "Emmett oh Emmett! More! Rosie Come, Oh Rosie!" She imitated them and I started laughing. Rose blushed and Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Sorry, little sis." He said messing up Alice's hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Alice grumbled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Jasper said making an appearance.

"I know, huh?" Emmett agreed. "She's almost as pissed as Eddie is when he has sand in his vagina." Emmett said.

"Shut up! And it's Edward!" Edward exclaimed. "E-D-W-A-R-D!!" He said slowly as if talking to a 4 year old.

"Everyone shut up! Now Bella, Rose and I are going to Bella's house. You guys can go where ever." Alice ordered.

"But I want my Rosie!" Emmett pouted.

"You had enough last night man." Jasper muttered.

"What was that?" Emmett grinned and started wrestling Emmett.

"I already got our bags, can we go?" Alice asked. I nodded and so did Rose. I turned to Edward.

"Sorry, got to go," I said pressing my lips to his.

"Bye, Girlfriend?" He said and asked.

"Bye boyfriend." I grinned and walked out with Alice and Rose.

"Finally." Rose mumbled and I wacked her with my bag. She giggled and wacked me back. We hailed a taxi and got dropped off at me house.

"BELLLLLAA!" Alice sang in an opera voice.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I have thing for you to do. First, is your song finished?" She asked and I nodded. "Give me your sheet music, Jasper is going to learn it and you are going to perform at the schools talent show thingo." Alice said.

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes, no buts." She said taking the sheet music out of my hand.

"Jasper plays guitar so it should be easy. Second, I am going to design and make a white dress for when you perform, Rose I want you to find accessories, in... red." She ordered and Rose went straight to work.

"Why white?" I asked.

"Well, you're like _girl-next-door-in-love-with-boy-next-door-only-friend. _So we need something innocent and pure and... angelic." She said.

"Right." I said unsure.

"Bella, it will be fine. Now I'm going to make the dress, Rose is getting the shoes and stuff, now all you do is practice."She said and left with Alice and Rose. Great! She makes it sound so easy!

**A/N: REVIEW! I don't really like this chapter to be honest. You see i accidently deleted the original chapter of this, so I had to write it again, and I quickly did it, so it's kind of short and rushed. Sorry**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: '_Have you ever thought just maybe, You belong with me, You belong with me'_

_**Previously: "Well, Rose and Alice are discussing with me about my song I was going to play and the schools Talent show, which was a big deal at our school...............................**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

"If some scout finds you, they might find you, in _my_ dress." Alice squealed. . "So Alice how were the boys?" Rose asked.

"Good. They're all friends again, playing the PS3." She said.

"Good. But could you imagine Bella, if a scout found you and got a producing company to give you a contract and then Alice got some job as your personal stylist and she got discovered too." Rose said.

"It would, but how about you Rose?" I asked.

"Maybe a modelling agency might find me." She said.

"Psh, might find you, please Rose, they'll pay you to model for them."I said.

"Okay, I'm going home, Bye guys." Alice said and headed out.

"Me too, Bye Bella." Rose said and went.

_*Tuesday, the Talent Show*_

It was Tuesday and I was so excited and nervous. Jasper and I had practiced the song and Alice had finished the dress and it was beautiful (**Outfit on profile.) **Everyone else still didn't know what I was doing. I was all dressed up and make-up was done. Alice and Rose and I were in Alice's Porsche'. We were going to meet the guys at the auditorium.

"I'm so excited!" I exclaimed.

"You're going to do great Bella." Alice said as we hopped out of the car to see the guys waiting for us.

"Hey girls." Emmett said.

"Hi Bella, wow." Edward said. "You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Bella, what are you, Alice, Rose and Jasper up to?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I said defensive, with a smile on my face. We all walked in the auditorium and sat down. They then announced the show was going to start, so Jasper and a I made our way backstage.

"Bella, You're going to do fine, during practice you were great." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"First up, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Heather and Ashley, doing a dance." The MC announced. Every year Tanya and her minions did some slutty dance, which by the way was crap. They danced to the song "When I Grow Up." By Pussy Cat Dolls. And they did the whole slut costume thing. The pieces came and went and my song came closer and closer.

"Okay, now our last performance, Bella Swan singing her own original song and Jasper Hale playing the guitar." He announced and I heard cheering, especially from Emmett. Jasper and I stepped on stage and saw the huge crowd. Practically the whole school was here, and some parents and all the teachers. I scanned the crowd and saw Emmett grinning like an idiot, Alice and Rose really excited and Edward smiling but looking confused. I then saw a man, in a very expensive business suit. Can it be a scout? I then saw Alice and Rose pointing at the guy mouthing 'Scout scout!' So yes, it was.

I walked up to the microphone.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Bella Swan and that's Jasper Hale." I pointed at Jasper who was sitting on a stool holding his guitar. "I've wrote this song recently and I thought I should play it. This song is dedicated to, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale, the best people ever. This song is called _You Belong With Me_." I said and people cheered. Jasper started strumming the strings on the guitar and it was now my queue to come in.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do  
_

Edward was now in thought, thinking about the lyrics._  
_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

At this point people were clapping along and cheering.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?  
_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?  
_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me._

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

I finished and Jasper strummed the last note. Everyone erupted in applause and was cheering so loud. I thanked everyone and walked off stage with Jasper. I saw the Scout off standing there, I think waiting for me.

"Hello, Brett Parker, from Sony record label." He said and shook my hand. "You've got talent kid, call us." He said giving me his business card. Alice and them then ran over to me. "Thanks, I'll hear from you soon." He said and started walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted and he turned around. "My friend Alice," I pulled Alice to me. "She designed this dress, you know anybody, who's into the fashion business who could help her?" I asked.

"Hmm, my wife." He said. He gave Alice his business card. "You call us as well." He then looked over at Rose. "My wife could also use a new model to model her clothes." He said handing a card to her too. He left and us girls held each others hands and jumped around screamed. I turned and saw Edward smiling at me; he ran up to me and crushed his lips on mine. I think he understood my song would be an understatement.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"**That was such a good end." Oprah said.**

"**Yeah it was." I said.**

"**Well, folks we're are going to take a break and after the break, we'll have Bella and all the people in her song here on stage and we'll talk about everything, and you guys can ask questions. We'll be right back." Oprah said and people cheered as they cut to commercial.**

**A/N: Review!**

**Oh and this is not the end. just to let you know. WOOOOOOOOOOO I have only one more day of school, which is monday, and then............ END OF YEAR SUMMER HOLIDAYS!!!. I'm supposed to go to school on Tuesday and Wednesday, but there's no point. hehehe If I could I wouldn't even go on monday, but I have this concert at school, I am going to perform at. Me and my friend are going to dance to Single Ladies. hehehe it's very good. We're into the whole dance thing, we both go to the same dance school as well.  
**

**REVIEW  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Present Day

_**Previously: END OF FLASHBACK**_

"_**That was such a good end." Oprah said.**_

"_**Yeah it was." I said.**_

"_**Well, folks we're are going to take a break and after the break, we'll have Bella and all the people in her song here on stage and we'll talk about everything, and you guys can ask questions. We'll be right back." Oprah said and people cheered as they cut to commercial.**_

I sat in my seat and the audience started talking. The commercials were only going to be on for 3 minutes.

"Okay dear can you call your friends up here?" Oprah asked me. I nodded. I looked and saw all my friends sitting front row, with giant grins on their faces. I beckoned them to come over and they all stood up and practically ran over to me. I gave them all quick hellos and they sat on the leather couch next to me. Now there was Oprah on her chair then to her right me and then next to me Edward, then Emmett, then Rose, then Alice, then Jasper, then my mother, then Carlisle and Esme and then Crystal and Daniel **(A/n: they're Jasper and Rosalie's parents. I know they didn't really come into the story, but whatever. Lol)**

"So um when we going back on air?" I asked and the camera guy started counting down .

"5, 4, 3." He said and then mouthed 2 and 1.

"Welcome back everyone!" Oprah said over the applause. "Now as we can see we have Bella's friends here who are actually the people in the song, so let's get them introduced." Oprah said.

"Well," I said. "On the end is Jasper and Rosalie's parents; Daniel and Crystal, and then there's Carlisle and Emse who are Alice, Edward and Emmett's parents. The rest can introduce themselves." I said.

"Hey well I'm Jasper Hale." He said a bit shyly. I looked next to him at Alice who was bouncing in her seat.

"Hey everyone, I'm Alice Hale. Yeah Hale, me and Jasper are married. Oh and in case you didn't know, thanks to Brett Parker I'm now a very popular fashions designer**. **Oh and Jasper is still Bella's lead guitarist." She said. I just laughed.

"Hi I'm Rosalie, but mostly people call me Rose. I do part time modeling for clothes." Rose said and a few guys wolf whistled. I looked at Emmett and he was glaring at a few.

"Hey guys I'm Emmett, you know the fun one of the group. Anyways my job is that I get the newest games and test them and tell the companies what to fix and stuff. Yeah and I get payed a crap load for doing what I do when I' bored, play video games." He said grinning. I then looked at Edward who had been staring at me the whole time. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

"Hi everyone, I'm Edward and now I've just finished Med School, I've just got a job a hospital already." Edward said.

"Well, it seems like everyone is living their dream." Oprah said. I smiled and looked over at Edward and saw he was a bit nervous. Yeah a lot of people would be nervous on t.v, but not him. "Now, let's talk about your song shall we? Now Bella's friends, what do think of it?" Oprah asked, of course Alice was first to talk.

"Well really, they were both really stupid. Like one was confident enough to do anything about it and the other was to blind to see it." She said and Edward and I shot her death glares. "But hey, it worked out in the end. Mostly because of me, but it worked out." I laughed. It was just typical Alice.

"What I think is amazing, is the fact a normal girl wrote a song about her feelings and then bam! Here she is. That's like one in a million chance" Oprah said.

"Yeah well she _is _one in a million." Edward said and I blushed. The audience then "awwwwwwed." Emmett started laughed.

"That's the most sappiest crap you've said yet brother!" Emmett laughed and the audience joined in. Edward was shooting Emmett playful glares.

"So how do you guys think your future is heading, or what do want to be your future?" Oprah asked.

"Well, after me and Jasper get married we're going to find a nice house together, wait a little bit, get everything running smooth, then try and start a family." Alice said, super excited.

"I'm hoping Rosie and I will still be together and follow Alice and Jasper's Plan." Emmett said.

"Same for me." I said and looked at Edward, who was smiling at me, but still I could tell something was wrong.

"Well, any last words guys?" Oprah asked.

"I rule!" Emmett said and people laughed.

"Uh, I do." Edward said and everyone looked at him. "Bella, you know I love you so much. I remember after we first got together, the question u asked me. Why I loved you. I love you because you bring out a side of me that I never know existed. You make me a good person. My friends and family tell me that I have changed completely in a good way. Recently I have began to see it myself. Food and drink taste different. I hear and feel music in a different way. I think about goals and future more than ever. When we are not together, you are always on my mind. I miss you when you are not around. It's like you are with me when you are not around. You are in my mind all the time. I feel loved that is best feeling ever. I'll never hurt, I'll love and cherish you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have up and down times especially the first years but I am confident we are good for each other and meant to be for each other." By the time he was finished I had my suspicions of what he was doing. I felt the happy tears in my eyes. He then bent down on one knee in front of me but slightly turned to the audience and cameras. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asked and opened the box he had and showed the most beautiful ring ever. The audience and Oprah gasped. A huge smile broke out on my face.**(A/N:The ring i the one that's in her outfit in chapter 1, which is the one she's wearing now, because it's the same day...you get it. lol)  
**

"Yes!" I said so enthusiastically, you'd think I was Alice. I got up and Edward put the ring on my finger and I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his with all the passion I had. I heard cheer, clapping, wolf whistles and catcalls, most likely the last two were from Emmett.

"Thank-you." Edward said when we broke apart. I furrowed my eye brows in confusion.

"You've made me very happy." He said, with his eyes glistening with excitement.

"Well there you have it folks, the exclusive interview all have been waiting for. Oh and one more thing, everyone in the audience receives their very own signed c.d from Bella!" Oprah said and the audience cheered.

A/N:** It's still not finished. I want to give u guys a glimpse of their future. =D**

**Review! sorry this is short.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_7 years later...._

I sighed happily as I thought of my life. I was beyond happy of where I was now. I had stopped singing. Obviously a lot of people weren't really going to buy a 27 year old persons songs anymore. We had more than enough money though from all the years from when I was singing. We even had more money because Edward worked at the hospital.

Edward and I had got married only 6 months after he proposed. Our wedding was spectacular, Emmett thought so too, as he decided it was perfect to propose to Rose there. I was so happy, it was unimaginable.

"Mommy!!!!" A squeal broke me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw my first daughter, who was now five running toward me. Edward and I had had our daughter Jasmine Thalia Cullen when we were 22. She was unexpected, but we couldn't be happier. Her brown hair with natural bronze highlights bounced as she ran to me. He green eyes sparkled with excitement. "Help! The claw's coming." She laughed and squealed as she kept running up to me. The claw was Edward's idea of playing with her; he would become "The Claw" and start tickling her to death with "The Claw" aka his hand.

"Quick Jazzy, before the claw comes." I said and she jumped into my arms as I lifted her up. I saw Edward running up to us from afar. We were at Em and Roses' huge house, in their huge backyard having a bbq, with themselves, us and Alice and Jasper.

"Mommy he already has Jamie!" Jasmine said. As Edward neared us his eyes were brimming with happiness. As he approached I saw in his arms was our other child. Our son Jamie Harley Cullen. We know Harley is an uncommon name but we thought it fitted perfect, it was kind of Emmett's idea. Emmett said that Jamie seemed like a cool stud, unlike Edward and should be named after a motorbike brand such as: The Harley Davidson. So I thought it was perfect for a middle name I really think Jamie is just like his uncle Emmie, as Jamie calls him. He was 3 now. I could hear his giggles as Edward ran to Jasmine and I. He had shinning messy bronze hair like Edward and my deep brown eyes.

"Arghhhh!" Edward fake growled as he pulled Jasmine and I in a hug with Jamie and himself. Jasmine and Jamie giggled. I heard a click and saw a flash. I turned around to see Alice holding a camera.

"Such a Kodak moment." She said and I laughed.

"Where's Sienna?" I asked. Sienna was Alice and Jaspers little girl. She was 6 and a half years old. Alice and Jaspers settle-down-and-wait-for-things-to-run-smoothly-plan didn't work out. As soon as we got home from Oprah Alice started vomiting, we kind of all figured it out.

"I'm here Aunt Bella." I heard a girly voice and I saw her come to us holding hands with Jasper. Sienna was shy like Jasper but still liked being...girly-fied by Alice. She had black long hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hey Sienna, you excited about the new baby?" I asked and she nodded her head and turned to Alice. Alice was now six months pregnant and was showing. Sienna ran up to Alice and hugged her stomach.

"I think it's a boy." She stated.

"Oh you're psychic just like mommy." Edward said jokingly and Alice playfully glared.

"Guys come over here, the food's ready." Rose called. We all walked over to her and Em.

"Hurry up we're hungry!" Justin whined.

"Yeah!" Dylan agreed. Justin and Dylan were Rose and Ems four year old twins. They were completely like Emmett. Justin had Emmett's curly brown hair and Rose's pale blue eyes and Dylan had Rose's blond hair and Emmett's brown eyes. We all sat down at the table and began to eat. Once we were all done we all started talking.

"So Jasmine, Sienna, want to go play dress up?" Alice asked.

"Yeah!" They both said and followed Alice up the stairs with Rose too. Jasmine was much more confident than I am and liked getting done up, unlike me. So when Alice, Rose, Sienna and Jasmine went to go shopping etc. they went all out!

"Well, come on Justin, Dylan and Jamie, let's go play some football!" Emmett boomed.

"Yes!" They said. Those boys were all so much like each other.

"Be careful." Edward warned.

"We will daddy." Jamie said. They all headed outside followed by Jasper. I turned to look at Edward. He was 27 like me now, but he was still as beautiful as the day I met him. He noticed me starting and smiled.

"Come." He said standing up and reaching for my hand. I was confused but I took his hand and followed him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to look at a house that's on sale." He said as we went inside the car.

"Why? Our house is fine." I said.

"Bella," He sighed. "We only have two bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms." He said. I scowled, he was right. I just didn't like wasting money, even though I had enough of it.

"Fine, but how about the kids?" I asked.

"They're occupied." He stated smiling. We arrived soon after because the house was quite close to Rosalie's and Emmett's house. It was bloody huge, I mean HUGE! It was a modern style house, classy, open and had heaps of windows. I looked over at Edward and hung my jaw turned to me and smiled.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Psh yeah, but we can't afford it." I said. He rolled his eyes and looked at me knowingly. "Ok, maybe we can afford it, I, I-" I said but he cut me off.

"You have no more arguments love, so let's look around the house." He said holding his hand out for me. I rolled my eyes and took his hand in mine. We walked inside and I was awed by the grandness and classiness of the house. I felt like I couldn't touch anything or it'll break.

"Hey where's everyone else?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "The other people who are thinking of buying this house, you know...expecting it like we are." I said. He looked at me slightly amused. He was trying to hold back a smile, but I saw the ends of his mouth twitch. "What!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing....let's see the rest of the house." He said and dragged me upstairs. Of course the rest of the house was beautiful too. Everything felt so expensive. After walking around a bit, I was still wondering why Edward was so amused when I asked where the other interested buyers were. I couldn't quite figure out why. It's not like no one wanted to buy the house, I'm sure a lot of people 's not like the house has been sold......SOLD! I gasped.

"YOU BOUGHT IT?" I exclaimed, suddenly. Edward jumped from my outburst.

"Yeah, I knew you'd love it, and I know you do and it'll be great for the kids, just don't be mad-" He kept rambling on. God, couldn't be mad at him, well not for long. Plus I loved the house. He kept going so I had to shut him up. I threw my hands around his neck and pressed my lips to his. He was shocked after a bit, but then he responded. I wrapped my legs around his hips and continued kissing him. We soon broke apart for air, but I still had my legs and arms wrapped around him.

"Hm, how many bedrooms are there?" I asked.

"Uh 6." He replied.

"What for?" I asked.

"Well, one for us, one for each kid, one as a study, one as a game room...." He trailed off.

"And the last one?" I asked seductively.

"Uh, uh...I don't know..." He said nervously.

"You want another baby? Don't you?" I cooed.

"Uh, yeah, if you want." He said.

"Oh, Edward, don't play it cool, I know that was your plan." He blushed a little red and I grinned. "Is there some furniture here?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Well, most furniture." He said.

"Oh then, let's go make our baby." I whispered and I felt Edward shiver. "To the bedroom!" I exclaimed and Edward straight away ran with me still on him down the hall and into the bedroom. I laughed at his eagerness.

"I love you." He said as he rested me on the bed.

"I love you too." I said and pressed my lips to his.

THE END

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE ALL SO AWESOME.**

**Anyways this story was such a fun one to write =D**

**Oh and by the way, this is really random, but o well. A chicken somehow ended up in my back garden. just in case you don't know, this isn't normal for someone in australia, like me. Anyways, it's just wandering around, it's just really weird. Oh and it layed an egg!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!**

**Sorry everyone this is not another chapter for**

**You Belong With Me**

**The First Son**

**or**

**I know Your Different.**

**I just wanted to say that I changed my pen name to....**

**Coco Kreme.**

**Don't look at me like that! I know it's weird but my cousin who's like 5 and the cutest thing ever said it and it's just been in my mind for weeks. I was going to change my name but I didn't know what to change it to. My little cousin got it from eating a chocolate iced Krispy Kreme doughnut. (aka my favorite food ever!)**

**Clever little one huh?**

**okay, well I need to ask a question now to people who are reading this out there who also write on fan fiction. I've been trying to write different stories and it's hard. I get an awesome new idea, write about three chapters, with 3000 words in each and then loose interest quickly. I've done this with about three stories already. And I think its because I need to write out a plan kinda thing, but it's too hard to do, I like writing the story as it goes. I really need your opinion. On what you think? How you do it? What helps you? plz review or pm me.**

**thanks**

**-Coco Kreme**

**hehehe  
**


End file.
